


Interruptions

by jasam09andforever



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasam09andforever/pseuds/jasam09andforever
Summary: When the other VKs were brought to Auradon, Evie had no idea that they would end up moving in with her and Mal. Suddenly, it is impossible for the two girls to find any private time together without interruptions.Honestly just a really long one shot of Evie and Mal getting interrupted when they're trying to have sex.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I'm pretty new to writing smut, but I'm trying to improve my writing and get better at it. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I really loved the dynamic of all the VKs living together in this story, so maybe I'll write some more of that in the future. I love the VK bonding, and for whatever reason I'm a really big fan of Evie and Harry being friends right now. Tell me if there's anything you would like to see related to this universe!
> 
> Also there is a brief mention of an eating disorder, but it's not in detail.

When Evie bought her starter castle, she didn’t originally intend for it to be the new VK living space. She had been saving up all of her money from her designs and Doug had been keeping track of her check book. When he told her she finally had enough money, she had cried in joy and bought the castle immediately. 

Evie was still a senior in high school and she was becoming a well-known fashion designer, but her biggest priority would always be the VK Exchange Program. She had worked hard with Ben to iron out all the small details of where they would get resources for each of the children they brought over from the Isle. 

Who would provide their clothes? That answer was easy- Evie after she was given materials paid for by the VK Exchange Program fund. 

Who would welcome them when they first came over the bridge? It was a unanimous decision by Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos that they would be the ones to meet any new children. It had been overwhelming to have a bunch of strangers around when they came over, so they quickly agreed to narrow that down. 

How would they help them adjust to their new classes? That one had been a little harder, but they decided that each of the original four VKs would become mentors. That’s how the conversation came about for each of them to choose a child to bring over to Auradon- once they brought that child, they were responsible for them. 

Where they would sleep had been one of the simpler questions. Obviously, any kids brought over would have a dorm room at Auradon Prep. They went back and forth on if they would have a VK roommate or an Auradon roommate, but the teenagers informed Ben that the only thing that kept them sane was being able to be comfortable behind closed doors with someone they knew. 

When the decision was made to bring over more kids, Evie had already moved into her starter castle. It was large with multiple bedrooms, and a great sunroom that she would use for a studio. Before she even got the keys, she knew that Mal would be coming with her. They worked together to decorate their bedroom (or Evie suggested things and Mal said yes or no) and make the place their own. Though it was technically Evie’s, she wanted her girlfriend to feel at home. She even set up an easel and a desk for Mal in her studio so that they could work together on their chosen passions. 

In the back of her head, Evie knew there was no way she was moving there without the boys. There was plenty of room, and she didn’t want Jay and Carlos too far away. The boys chose a room to share and that was that. 

The four of them had no problem living together. They had co-existed for so long that they understood how to work around each other. They knew when to give each other space and when it was okay to bother one another. They especially understood that even though they were all best friends, the two couples in their group needed private time, and they were respectful of that. 

Then, they went to the Isle to pick up Dizzy, Celia, Squeaky, and Squirmy. They automatically brought them back to Evie’s castle, and then the whole thing with Audrey stealing the crown and scepter happened. After that, for some reason, the littlest VKs just never went to Auradon Prep. At first, they set them up in beds made on the floor in the living room (the blankets were way softer than any bed they could have had on the Isle, so there were no complaints). That night, while they were laying in each other’s arms, Evie confessed that she was nervous about Dizzy being so far. Mal had agreed that she had gotten protective over Celia and she understood. Evie and Mal went to Ben the next day and told him that they would be keeping the two preteens and the twin boys at Evie’s castle so they were able to “mentor them”. 

Squeaky and Squirmy chose a room to share and their only request was that they wanted bunk beds. They were shocked when Carlos brought in a video game console and he and Jay started to teach them how to play. Celia and Dizzy shared a room too, and the difference between the two girls’ personalities was like night and day; Dizzy’s half of the room was bedazzled and paint splattered, while Celia’s had skulls and voodoo dolls. 

After moving the kids up to their bedrooms, somehow Evie’s living room became opened up to the pirates. Once the situation with Audrey calmed down, Ben decided to let Uma, Harry, and Gil stay in Auradon, which was only fair since technically Auradon would have collapsed without their help. He also made promises to keep the barrier open and continue to reform the Isle. Obviously, it was unrealistic to let the barrier down all at once and allow the villains who rightfully belonged there to escape, but they would be working harder to bring over kids quicker. 

Evie wasn’t really sure how Uma and the boys ended up moving into the castle. They had never been assigned a room in Auradon Prep since their stay was unplanned, so it started out that staying in the castle was just a temporary thing. Evie liked the three of them, but eight people living together was already enough. Then, Evie woke up from one of her nightmares and her and Mal went out on the porch to get a little air. Uma, Harry, and Gil joined them and Evie realized they were all fighting the same demons when the pirates started confessing some of their own nightmares to make her feel better. As soon as her and Mal walked up to their bedroom, her girlfriend knew. 

“We’re keeping them, aren’t we?” Mal had asked. 

Evie smiled. “Yeah, we are.” 

So the pirates took a room for themselves. They had insisted on all staying together, and no one argued against them. Ben had given them money to use from the VK Exchange Program fund and before long, their room was fully furnished. 

Now, the castle that had been intended for only two people was up to eleven occupants. Though it was kind of crowded, there were so many reasons why having all the VKs together was amazing. 

They had nights where everyone crowded into the living room and watched movies of a specific theme; mainly Disney, so it was appropriate for the twins, or horror, because pretty much everyone loved scary movies (with the exception of Evie, who spent the whole night on Mal’s lap with her face buried in her neck, and surprisingly Harry, who just used that time to annoy Uma, Jay, or whoever else he was sitting by). 

It was nice that no one was ever bored; in a house with so many people, they could always find someone else to talk to. Evie found out that Uma was really helpful with giving her feedback on her designs, and it wasn’t uncommon to see the two girls sitting together in Evie’s studio (which Mal tried really hard not to be jealous about). Squeaky and Squirmy could make Evie laugh no matter what kind of mood she was in. Gil surprisingly loved to read, and he always had a great book recommendation. Harry was great to run errands with because he could turn any boring trip into something fun. Celia loved to paint nails and she was great at picking out shades that perfectly matched Evie’s outfits. Obviously Evie and Dizzy loved to design and collaborate together. 

Another positive was that the VKs took turns making meals for each other. It was quickly discovered that Gil was the best cook, followed by Evie, and then Carlos. The worst cook was Mal, who boiled water for so long once that it actually evaporated. Harry and Celia were a great team when it came to baking. Uma was amazing at making different alcohol combinations (and if anyone asked where they got the alcohol from, they definitely wouldn’t tell that Jay snatched it from Ben’s castle). 

They understood each other’s traumas, nightmares, and panic attacks better than any Auradon kid ever could. Evie still needed Mal more than anyone else after one of her episodes, and if Mal wasn’t available then her first choices would be Jay or Carlos, but she found out that the others could be helpful too. After she fell asleep in her studio one morning and woke up screaming from a nightmare, Gil sat with her and listened, offering support and comfort. When Evie’s eating disorder got the best of her and she forced herself to throw up one afternoon when she thought everyone else was at school, Harry came and sat with her in the bathroom and stroked her hair until she felt better. Uma had been the one by Evie’s side after a kid from another school grabbed her ass at a Tourney game, threatening to use her magic to rip him apart. When Evie got a letter from her mother that detailed all of the reasons why she was a disappointment, it had been Celia and Dizzy who sat on the kitchen floor with her and held her hands while she tried to stay strong until Mal could come home and make it all better. When Evie would come home and rant angrily to the others about how the VK Exchange Program was taking too long, Squeaky and Squirmy would stay by her side, holding her hands or burying their faces in her stomach. 

But with all that being said, Evie was starting to learn that there were negatives too. 

“I don’t understand why it’s so fucking hard to put the toilet seat down.” Evie mumbled to herself as she walked into the downstairs bathroom. Since all of the bedrooms were upstairs and had bathrooms attached to them, this bathroom was the one that guests would use. Evie had gotten a lot better with ignoring the extremely high standards her mother had raised her with, but she still liked her castle to be clean and presentable. She grabbed the toilet lid and slammed it down with probably a little more force than necessary. She grinded her teeth when she saw there was toothpaste smeared on the sink. Didn’t everyone know it was Sunday? Sundays were for cleaning! 

“What’s wrong?” Mal questioned as she came in. She always thought Evie was beautiful, but she was particularly fond of her when she was like this. Evie only wore a pair of leggings, one of Mal’s oversized purple t-shirts, and her feet were bare. She had on light makeup (she still wasn’t comfortable to go completely makeup free in front of the littlest VKs or the pirates, but she was making progress) and her long, blue hair was pulled into a messy bun. 

“How hard is it for a person to clean up after themselves?” she asked, turning on the water and trying to splash it over the toothpaste. “You’re messy, but you manage to keep our room and bathroom clean.” 

“I’m not messy.” Mal said with a frown. 

Evie gave her a pointed look. “M, I shared a dorm room with you for two years. I don’t think your clothes ever once made it into the hamper.” She sighed when the toothpaste wouldn’t come off with just water and leaned down to grab a wipe from under the sink. “Who the fuck even brushes their teeth down here?” 

“Harry did. He said something about Gil hogging the sink.” Mal informed her. She noticed Evie scrubbing furiously at the blue paste. She reached up and put her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Hey baby, I think you need to relax a little bit. It’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay!” Evie told her, dropping the wipe in to the garbage can and then whipping around to face her. “It’s Sunday, and Sundays are for cleaning! Besides that, what if we have guests?” 

Mal could tell she was spiraling. Evie hadn’t slept very well the night before, and she knew better than anyone that her girlfriend was moody when she was tired. For Evie, moodiness often led her to revert back to Isle habits. Mal reached out and grabbed her hand, using it to pull her out of the bathroom. 

They walked out, seeing that the little kids were watching TV together in the living room. Mal led Evie past them and up the stairs towards the bedrooms. 

Right up the stairs, there was a long hallway with eight rooms- four on the left, four on the right. The pirates’ room was the first door on the left and there was an empty room across from them. The next room on the left was Jay and Carlos’s, and then Squeaky and Squirmy were across from them. The third room on the left was empty and so was the one across from it. The last room on the left was Dizzy and Celia’s, and Evie and Mal’s room was the last one on the right.

Mal wasn’t sure where all of their housemates were, but she didn’t really care at this point. Her only goal was to help Evie wind down so that she didn’t work herself into a panic attack. She led her all the way down the hall until they reached their bedroom and shut the door behind them. 

Now that they were in their own space, she noticed that the tension in Evie’s shoulders lessened. They had spent so long picking out the perfect decorations that appealed to both of them, and they both felt more at home in their bedroom than any other place in the world. Their bedroom was safe. 

“Come here.” Mal ordered softly, opening her arms. Evie sighed, but walked into them, instantly burying her face in Mal’s neck. “I know you’re tired, Princess. Let me take care of you.” Evie just nodded her head.

Mal decided that a hot shower would do the trick. They went into the bathroom together and she started the water, then began to undress her girlfriend. She pulled the shirt over Evie’s head, feeling heat rush to her core when she saw that her girlfriend had no bra on. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to Evie’s lips. She ran the tip of her tongue along her lips and Evie opened them, allowing Mal access to her mouth. As their tongues rubbed together, Mal reached down and grabbed the waistband of Evie’s leggings. She pulled away from the kiss when she realized she had no panties on. 

“Going completely commando today?” she questioned, then trailed her kisses down to Evie’s jaw. 

“Who needs underwear?” Evie asked, threading her fingers through Mal’s hair and tugging gently, directing her lips to over her pulse point. Mal took the hint and ran her tongue over the spot, then sucked down on it. Evie let out a quiet moan. 

Mal pulled back with a teasing smile. “Come on, the water is going to get cold.” She finished removing Evie’s pants, leaving her girlfriend completely naked. “God, you’re perfect.” She gave her another kiss on the lips. 

Evie moved forward and started to remove Mal’s clothes. She pulled her tank top over her head first, seeing that she wasn’t wearing a bra either. “Wow, look who else isn’t wearing a bra.” She whispered into her ear, then nibbled on her ear lobe. Mal groaned. Evie scratched her fingernails down Mal’s stomach until she reached the waistband on her sweatpants. She pulled her pants and underwear all down at once. She kissed Mal’s neck, then continued to move down to her collarbone, sucking harshly. Mal knew there would be a mark tomorrow and the thought of it made her even wetter. Mal loved to leave hickeys all over Evie (much to Evie’s chagrin), but it wasn’t as common for Evie to do it to her. She loved when her girlfriend left marks. Evie kissed down the center of Mal’s chest and started to kneel, but Mal stopped her, giving her a kiss instead and pulling her into the shower. 

As soon as they were underneath the hot water, their lips collided. Mal ran her fingers through Evie’s hair, using her grip to pull the slightly taller girl closer. It was almost like they were in a battle to see who would crack first and make a sound; Evie ended up losing when she finally let out a moan. 

Mal separated their lips and reached down, cupping Evie’s ass. She ran her hands over the smooth skin until she had a good enough grip, then lifted her up. Evie squeaked and wrapped her legs around Mal’s waist instinctively. Mal turned their bodies so Evie’s back landed against the wall. She arched her back immediately, partly from the coolness of the tiles and partly from Mal’s kisses trailing down to her breasts. Mal’s tongue ran in circles around Evie’s nipple, and then she sucked the tiny bud into her mouth.

“Yes M.” she groaned. 

Mal kept one hand on Evie’s ass to hold her up and used the other hand to grab a handful of Evie’s hair and roughly pull her head back. Evie whined instantly; Mal knew that her girl liked to feel a little pain when they were having sex, and her favorite way was through having her hair pulled. She yanked Evie’s hair again, causing her to turn her head so that she had better access to her neck. She sucked right where her jaw met her neck. 

“EVIE!” the bathroom door slammed open, startling both of them. They recognized Dizzy’s voice. 

“What’s wrong, Diz?” Evie called back as Mal released her hair. 

“Do you know where Mal is?” 

“What’s wrong?” Evie repeated. 

“There’s a huge spider in the living room! Everyone else left to go to the Tourney field and I thought Mal was still here and the twins are freaking out and…”

“I’ll be down in a second, Dizzy.” Mal told her. Evie’s eyes widened and Mal let her head fall forward to rest on Evie’s shoulder, realizing she shouldn’t have spoken. 

As expected, the precocious teen caught on. “Oh no! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I, uh, I…I’m leaving!” they heard her run out of the room. 

“Great.” Evie said dryly. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Mal kissed her one last time, then put her down. She pulled open the shower curtain and grabbed a towel so she could dry off and go kill the spider. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Evie grimaced. “I think that kind of killed the mood.” 

“I’ll make it up to you.” Mal promised. She kissed her apologetically, pulling apart when they realized they could hear the twins’ screams. She wrapped her towel around her body and left the bathroom, leaving Evie to finish showering alone. 

\-----

The next day, Evie and Mal were excused from classes to attend a council meeting. Ben insisted on having them there for it so they could present exactly what resources the next round of VKs would need to the other royals. 

When Mal saw the outfit Evie picked out, her mouth went dry. Typically, her girlfriend wore nice dresses to these kinds of meetings. But today, she was dressed in a fitted pair of navy blue pants that accentuated her butt, a blouse that covered her cleavage, but still hugged her breasts nicely, and what Mal called her “power heels”. They were probably six inches tall and her girl looked insanely hot when she wore them. 

“Damn, baby.” Mal came over, wrapping her arms around Evie’s waist. “You look _good_.” She ran her hands down until they could cup her butt. 

“Mal!” Evie said incredulously, though she was blushing. She did push Mal’s hands off, but the purple haired girl put them right back around her. This time, she played with the ends of her girlfriend’s silky hair. 

“I’m serious.” She leaned in and kissed her. “You’re gorgeous.” Mal wished she had time to take things further since she was still upset their shower had been interrupted yesterday, but she knew they had to leave if they were going to make the meeting. 

They arrived in the conference room with a couple minutes to spare. They mainly stuck around Ben; though they were fitting in better, the other council members still didn’t trust them and could be judgy at times. When it was time to sit, Ben sat at the head of the table. Evie sat on his right with Mal next to her, providing a barrier between the blue haired girl and the next royal (which happened to be Rapunzel, who wasn’t a bad choice, but Mal still liked to keep her girl away from anyone she didn’t trust).

Evie and Mal spoke first, presenting their lists of items that would be needed to bring more VKs over. Then, the meeting was boring. It was mainly just the kings and queens of the other kingdoms arguing about who would be providing these resources and where the money would come from. 

Honestly, Mal spent the entire meeting admiring Evie. She tried her best not to stare, but it was impossible when Evie had the most perfect features. Mal was obsessed with her lips and she spent an embarrassing amount of time looking at them, wondering how they could be so soft. Evie reached over and grabbed her hand underneath the table, probably her silent way of telling her to pay attention, but Mal just squeezed it in return. Evie looked at her sternly and Mal felt heat pool in her stomach at the focused gaze. Fuck, she loved Evie’s eyes too. 

“ _Focus_.” Evie mouthed and Mal sighed, but removed her gaze from the other girl. She didn’t even realize she was doodling a picture of Evie on the bottom corner of her notepad until it was finished. 

“…and we will meet again in one week.” Ben announced. 

Mal took that as her cue to leave. She was the first one out of her seat and immediately grabbed Evie’s hand, pulling her up too. She hurried out of the conference room and towards the stairs. 

“Why are we running? I can’t run in these heels, especially not on the stairs!” Evie called as Mal practically dragged her. She turned around and lifted her up, carrying her down the stairs. “Mal, what are you doing?” 

“School doesn’t end for another hour. If we hurry up, we can have some alone time.” 

Evie didn’t protest after that. Mal set her down carefully after she made it down the stairs, then did her best to walk a little slower so her girlfriend could keep up. They made it to the castle with 46 minutes to spare. 

Evie pulled out her keys and started to unlock the front door. Mal stood behind her, pressing kisses against the back of her neck. Once the door was finally open, Mal scooped her up, shutting the door with her foot and carrying Evie over to the couch. She sat down and Evie moved to straddle her waist. 

“Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?” she questioned between kisses. 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Well I need to say it again because fuck, E. I know you’re breathtaking, but today it’s next level.” She kissed her neck right below her ear and then cupped her ass. “These are my new favorite pants of yours.” 

“Really?” 

“From now on, you’re only allowed to wear tight pants.” Mal insisted. She grabbed Evie’s hips, pulling her forward. Evie held back a groan when it caused Mal’s thigh to rub between her legs. Mal moved her forward again, earning a more vocal sound this time.

Evie readjusted their position so that her knee was pressed between Mal’s legs. Now every time she grinded down, her knee moved, bringing Mal some pleasure too. They were kissing sloppily, trying to wind each other up. 

All of a sudden, they heard the front door open. Mal shifted quickly, putting Evie on the couch and standing up; everyone should still be at school, so she had no idea who that could be. She stood in front of her girlfriend protectively, only moving when she realized it was Squeaky. 

“Squeaky, what are you doing here?” Evie asked, her voice strained in a way that only Mal noticed. She sympathized with her frustration. 

“I left school early.” He said quietly. The twins were still pretty shy, but they had started to open up more with the other VKs. They both preferred Evie to everyone else, which wasn’t surprising since she had looked out for most of the children on the Isle when they lived there. 

“Why?” 

“Because one of the other kids was making fun of my voice during gym class. When the teacher wasn’t looking, I ran.” 

Mal glanced at Evie, knowing that the moment had been ruined. They separated, making room for the little boy to sit down on the couch with them and talk about his problems. 

\-----

When Evie woke up, the room was barely light. She realized that her alarm wasn’t going off, and she glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was a little 5am. She didn’t have to get up until 5:30, so she still had a little time to rest. 

She heard a whimper from next to her and looked over at her girlfriend. Mal’s was frowning and she let out another little sound. 

“Evie…” she cried out quietly. 

The blue haired girl leaned forward, kissing Mal’s forehead. She figured she must have been having a nightmare. She knew the quickest way to calm Mal down was to rub her back. Evie ran her fingertips over her skin, hoping she could soothe her into a happier dream.

“Evie…” Mal whispered again. “Fuck, baby…” 

Evie froze. That definitely didn’t sound like a nightmare. 

“Yes, Princess…” Mal whimpered. 

Evie shook her head. They were both definitely feeling the frustration of having no time by themselves. The two of them were very physical people, and they often reconnected through having sex. It had been a few days since the last time they slept together and Evie could tell they were both suffering. 

She threw a leg over Mal’s lap and pulled herself up so she could straddle her. Evie put her hands on Mal’s shoulders and shook her gently. 

“M.” she leaned down, giving her a soft kiss. “Wake up, Mal.” She kissed her again. She knew she was awake when she started to kiss her back. 

“What’s wrong?” Mal asked, her eyes still closed and her voice thick with sleep. 

“Were you having a dream?” Evie wondered innocently. 

Mal shook her head quickly- a little too quickly for it to be innocent. “I don’t think so. Why do you ask?” 

“I don’t know, probably because you were saying ‘fuck, baby’ and ‘yes, princess’.” Evie teased, enjoying the way it made Mal blush. “Were you dreaming about me?”

“Nope.” 

Evie leaned down as if she was going to kiss her. Mal leaned up to join their lips and right before they touch, Evie pulled away, causing Mal to chase her. She laughed. “Are you sure?” 

Mal groaned. “Fine, I was dreaming about you. Are you happy?” 

“What were we doing in your dream?” 

“I don’t want to talk about this.” 

“Please?” Evie kissed her lips again, then her cheek, then her jaw, and finally her neck. She peppered light kisses across Mal’s neck. “What were we doing?” 

“You were under the blankets…” she trailed off, obviously embarrassed. 

Evie sucked lightly on her skin. “Yeah?” 

“You were eating me out.” 

Evie smiled. “All you had to do was ask, M.” Evie trailed her kisses down, brushing them over Mal’s t-shirt. She slid her hands under it and pulled the shirt up, giving Mal open-mouthed kisses across her stomach. Evie lifted up the blanket and moved underneath it. She grabbed Mal’s shorts and underwear and pulled them down at once. 

“Fuck, E.” Mal groaned when Evie started to kiss her thighs. 

The blue haired girl couldn’t help but smile. She loved when Mal started to fall apart like this. Usually, Mal was in control, but Evie loved when it was her turn. She grabbed Mal’s thighs and spread them apart.

Mal lifted the blanket up slightly so she could watch her girlfriend. She loved to watch her work. Evie kissed her spread thighs, getting closer and closer to where Mal needed her. Evie’s alarm started to go off, but Mal didn’t dare to try and reach over and turn it off. Evie reached out, running her tongue through Mal’s folds. She moaned quietly. 

There was a knock on the door and Mal had enough time to drop the blanket before the door busted open. Celia barged in, holding a piece of paper. 

Mal tried her best not to act suspicious. She could feel Evie’s head resting on her thigh and every one of her breaths were hitting right against her core. She hoped Celia wouldn’t be able to tell what had just been happening. 

“We have a field trip today and I need to pack a lunch, bring $20, and you have to sign this paper.” Celia informed her. “Normally, parents sign it, but my teacher said you could since you’re my VK mentor.” She raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to turn your alarm off?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Mal leaned over, trying to reach for Evie’s phone that was sitting on the table next to her side of the bed. She had to scoot over and she must have gotten right on top of Evie’s hair because she heard her yelp. 

“What was that?” Celia asked. 

“Um, it was me.” Mal tried to lie. She could feel her cheeks heating up at the younger girl’s intense gaze. She suddenly felt nails dig into her thigh. “Shit!”

Celia’s mouth dropped open. “Is…is Evie…” 

Mal sighed. “Yeah.” 

“OH MY GOD!” Celia screamed, slapping her hands over her eyes and running out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Mal lifted the blankets up. “Did you really have to dig your nails into my leg?” 

Evie emerged from under the blankets, her cheeks flushed from the heat of being trapped. “Did you have to kneel right on my hair? It hurt!”

Mal sighed and fell back against the pillows. “We’re never going to have sex again, are we?” 

Evie leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. “Doesn’t look like it.” She got up to start getting ready for school. 

\-----

Mal was upstairs in her room when she heard the front door closed. All of the other VKs had been talking about going into town to shop. They had asked Mal, and no one batted an eyelash when she said no. But when Evie had said she didn’t want to, everyone thought something was wrong with the girl. She had reassured them that she had a lot of work to catch up on and went into her studio, her eye catching Mal’s as she winked before shutting the door. 

Mal had been waiting for what felt like forever for them to actually leave. As soon as she heard the door close, she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. She found her girlfriend in the kitchen, standing in front of the refrigerator. 

“They’re gone.” She told her, coming up and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“I have to get dinner together, it’s my turn to cook.” 

“I don’t give a fuck about dinner.” 

Evie smiled. “Hmmm, I wonder what you want to do.” She continued to search through the vegetable drawer. Mal kissed the spot behind Evie’s ear. “Seriously, I need to find the tomatoes.” Mal trailed the tip of her tongue down the side of her neck until she got to where her neck and shoulder met. “Hold on a second.” Mal leaned down, biting against her smooth skin. Evie moaned. “Yes, M.” 

Mal grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head over so she could leave kisses along the expanse of her neck. She sucked lightly, not wanting to deal with Evie complaining about having hickeys. 

Evie must have abandoned the idea of cooking because she turned around, wrapping her arms around Mal’s neck. She connected their lips in a nearly bruising kiss. Mal sucked Evie’s bottom lip into her mouth, tugging on it with her teeth. She put her hands on Evie’s hips and easily lifted her onto the counter. She grabbed Evie’s thighs roughly and shoved them apart so she could stand between them. 

Mal kissed Evie’s chin, then kissed her way down Evie’s throat. She reached her hands up and cupped Evie’s breasts through her shirt, squeezing harshly. Evie whimpered at her touch. 

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you for days now, baby.” Mal whispered into her ear. “Shit, I’ve even been dreaming about fucking you.” She slid her hands underneath Evie’s shirt. “I can’t wait to make you scream for me.” 

“Please.” Evie whined. 

Mal pulled the cups of Evie’s bra down so she could touch her bare skin. She instantly went for her nipples, pinching them harshly and causing Evie to cry out. 

“Your nipples are already so hard for me. Have you been thinking about me too? Imagining what it will be like when we’re alone?” Mal scratched her fingernails over Evie’s breasts. “Did you think I would have you on the kitchen counter like this? Did you know I wouldn’t be able to wait long enough to get you to our bedroom.” Mal trailed her right hand down until it got to the waistband of Evie’s shorts. She slid it underneath, feeling heat coming from between Evie’s legs. “What do you need, baby girl?” 

“Fuck me.” Evie said with zero hesitation. “Please, Mal. I need to come.” 

“Look at how worked up you are already.” Mal moved Evie’s underwear to the side. She ran her index finger through Evie’s folds, earning a loud moan in return. “You’ve just been waiting for me to touch you, haven’t you? I can’t wait to make you come with my fingers, and then I’ll spread you out on this counter and fuck you with my tongue.” 

“Yes, Mal.” Evie screamed as Mal pushed one finger inside of her. 

“SHIT!” 

Evie heard the other voice immediately and looked over towards the stairs. Carlos was frozen in shock. 

Mal must not have heard him because she added a second finger. “I’m going to fuck you so good, Princess.” 

“Mal!” Evie shut her legs immediately. 

“I know it feels good, baby. Spread those legs nice and wide for me.” 

“Stop!” Evie shouted, her face getting redder from the fact that Carlos was hearing all of this. 

Mal pulled her hand away as soon as Evie told her to stop. She was confused with Evie leaned forward, resting her forehead against Mal’s shoulder. She looked over and saw Carlos standing there, whose mouth was hanging open in shock. 

“I…uh…I…fuck. Sorry.” He turned and ran upstairs. 

Mal sighed. “How much of that did he hear?” 

“I don’t know.” Evie replied. “I don’t think I can ever look him in the eye again.” 

“You!? He didn’t hear you saying, ‘spread those legs nice and wide for me’.” Mal groaned, burying her face in blue hair. “I’m never talking during sex again. I don’t care how much it gets you off. That was fucking mortifying. We’re going to have to move back to the Isle.” 

Evie nodded. “I think that would be best.” 

\-----

It took a couple days before Mal was willing to try and have sex with her girlfriend again. It had now been six days since they had slept together (yes she was counting!). After an awkward apology to Carlos, her conscious was clear and she was determined to make things work this time. No Dizzy finding them in the shower together. No Squeaky coming in when they’re dry humping. No Celia walking in when Evie is eating her out under the blankets. No Carlos hearing her dirty talking with her hand down Evie’s pants. This was going to work! 

It was the weekend, so everyone had things to do. Mal didn’t even ask where they were going, she just knew they had to go. Evie was working in her studio, so after Mal heard Uma and Celia exit, she went around and checked the house. She opened up all the bedroom doors, making sure there were no stowaways. Finally, the house was completely empty. 

Mal walked down to Evie’s studio, seeing her girl sitting in front of the sewing machine. Her brow was furrowed and her full concentration was on the outfit she was making. Mal couldn’t help but smile- god, she loved this girl. 

Evie finished the seam she was working on and looked up at her. “Hello, my love.” 

“Hey baby.” Mal studied her. “Get to our room.” 

“Why?”

“Everyone else is gone.” 

Evie dropped whatever she was working on, not even noticing (or maybe she just didn’t care) that the material slid off the table and onto the floor. “Are you sure?”

Mal nodded. “I checked every room. No one is going to interrupt us this time.” 

Mal wasn’t expecting the squeal that Evie let out as she ran past her. “First one to the room gets to come first!” 

Mal’s mouth fell open. “Not fair!” she chased after her girlfriend, but wasn’t able to catch up to her. Honestly, she intended on worshipping Evie’s body before she went after her own pleasure anyway. 

“I win!” Evie announced, her smile bright as she did a little happy dance. Mal couldn’t help but laugh at her happiness. 

“God, remember when it was just us and the boys and we could fuck whenever?” 

Evie nodded. “Those were good times.” 

Mal kissed the tip of her nose. “Alright, you’re the winner. What do you want?” 

“At this point, I don’t care anymore. I just need to have an orgasm or I’m going to explode.” 

They went into the bedroom, Mal shutting the door behind them. “Strip.” She ordered. Evie grabbed her shirt, pulling the material over her head and tossing it across the room. She yanked down her pants, letting them fall to the ground and stepping out of them. She was left in only a matching dark blue, lacy bra and underwear. 

Mal came over and slid her hands over Evie’s backside, feeling smooth skin and realizing she was in a thong. “You drive me crazy.” Evie moaned happily as Mal licked her nipple over top of her bra. “Are you ready, baby?” 

“Don’t make me beg.” 

Mal leaned down and kissed the top of Evie’s breast, sucking on her skin there and intending on leaving a mark. She hated that all the hickeys she had left on Evie’s body had disappeared. That just showed that it was way too long since the last time they did this. 

Mal reached around and unhooked Evie’s bra without warning, letting the garment fall by their feet. She licked over top of Evie’s breasts, trying to work her up. She knew that Evie was probably more than ready, but she still liked to build her up so the end result was better. 

“No more teasing.” Evie told her. Mal looked up at her, seeing that her eyes were nearly black. “Fuck me, M. Be rough, do whatever, just make me come.” 

She didn’t have to tell Mal twice. The purple haired girl lifted her up, slamming Evie’s back against their bathroom door. She leaned in and attacked Evie’s neck, biting and sucking her skin. Mal kissed down her skin, reaching up to pinch her nipples as she sank down to her knees. She reached out and grabbed either side of Evie’s underwear, then yanked as hard as she could, ripping them in half. 

“Fuck, baby.” Evie moaned. 

Mal grabbed her hips, slamming them back against the wall so Evie couldn’t move. She took one of her legs and threw it over her shoulder, then leaned in. Mal pressed a kiss against the little bundle of nerves that was poking out. 

“Are you guys okay? I heard something fall.” 

Evie slammed her own head back into the door. “Are you fucking kidding me!?” 

Mal moved back, seeing that Gil was standing in the doorway eating an apple. “Where the hell did you come from?” Mal demanded as she stood, blocking Evie’s naked body from his eyes. 

“Well I was on my way to the store with Harry, but I realized I forgot my wallet, so we just came back instead.” He took a bite of his apple again as if he hadn’t just walked in on Mal on her knees with her tongue nearly in Evie’s core.

“Gil?” 

“Yeah, Evie?”

“Get out.” 

“Oh! Right, sorry.” He turned to leave. “Sorry for interrupting, by the way. I know that can totally kill the mood.” 

“You have no idea.” Mal grumbled. Gil finally left, so she turned to face Evie, who was glaring at her. “What?”

“I can’t believe you ripped my underwear! That was one of my favorite pairs!” 

“You didn’t seem too opposed to it when you were moaning a minute ago.” Mal looked at her girlfriend’s body, seeing that she had left a dark hickey over her left breast, a little one on her neck, and she could faintly see the outline of her fingers on Evie’s hips. “This honestly isn’t fair.” 

“The world is out to get us.” Evie agreed with a sigh. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a new pair of underwear, then put back on the shorts she had been wearing. She grabbed Mal’s sweatshirt from the end of their bed and put it on. “I’m gonna go finish my designs.” She turned a left without another word. 

Mal went over and laid on her stomach on the bed. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed. 

\-----

It was 2:58 in the morning and Evie was still wide awake. She had woken up a little over a half an hour ago and couldn’t fall back asleep. She had turned to look at Mal, her gaze on her girlfriend’s lips. She missed feeling those lips in other places. 

As soon as she had that thought, she knew she was done for. But then Evie got an idea. Who would possibly be awake in the middle of the night? As long as they were quiet (no more slamming anyone against doors), they should be able to finally get some relief. 

Right when the clock hit 3:00, Evie threw the blankets off. Mal was still peacefully asleep, not even aware of what was about to happen. Evie looked at her, trying to decide where to start. Mal was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and she was laying on her side, facing towards Evie. 

Evie crawled over to her and leaned in, pressing light kisses against her neck just to see if she woke up. Mal was completely still. Evie tested her luck, pressing down a little harder and letting her tongue poke out. Mal moved and Evie froze for a second, but Mal just leaned her head further back and then stilled again. 

Evie leaned forward, giving her girlfriend open mouthed kisses on her neck. She grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up so that she could kiss the skin underneath it too. She knew that Mal loved it when she left hickeys on her, so Evie leaned down and attached her lips to the underside of Mal’s right breast and sucked as hard as she could. 

Once she was satisfied with the mark she left, Evie ran her tongue up to Mal’s nipple. She flattened her tongue and licked over top, feeling a hand immediately come up and grab her hair. 

“What are you doing?” Mal questioned sleepily. 

“We’re gonna fuck.” Evie informed her as she licked over her nipple again. “You good with that?” 

“As long as you keep doing that with your tongue, I don’t care.” Mal moaned. 

Evie pulled Mal’s nipple completely into her mouth, nibbling down on the hard bud. She decided to get things moving and trailed her hands up Mal’s thighs as she teased her nipples. 

“Off.” Evie commanded, grabbing at Mal’s waistband. She lifted her hips, letting Evie tug her clothes off so she was naked from the waist down. 

“You too.” Mal said. “I want to feel your skin.” 

Evie couldn’t help but smile at her. Even beyond the fact that they needed the release, they both just needed the intimacy that came with having sex. She let Mal pull her underwear off too (Evie was only dressed in a t-shirt and underwear). 

Mal ran her hands up Evie’s stomach, grabbing the hem of her shirt until she could take it off. Evie retaliated by taking off Mal’s shirt too. She tried to lean in and kiss Evie’s breasts, but she pushed her away. 

“Excuse me, this was my idea.” Evie informed her. She ran her hand back down to Mal’s legs. Mal was on her left side and Evie was on her right so they were facing each other. “Put your leg over my hip.” Mal did as she said, leaving herself open for her girlfriend. 

Evie didn’t even give her a second to adjust, she just shoved two fingers inside of her. Mal let out a sharp whine as her hips thrusted forward, trying to meet her halfway. Evie was relentless, her wrist burning from the force it took to pound her fingers into her. 

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Mal praised her. “God, it feels so good.” 

Evie decided to turn the tables on her and make Mal answer her favorite question. “What do you want?” 

“I want you to fuck me until I come.” Mal answered. She inhaled sharply as Evie added a third finger. 

Their only warning to the intrusion was the squeak of the bedroom door. Evie didn’t know how she heard it over Mal’s whimpers, but she reacted quickly, yanking the blanket over top of them. 

“Evie?” she heard a tiny voice call out. She closed her eyes and cursed silently; it was Squirmy. Her fingers were still inside Mal and she could see how much the shorter girl was struggling to not move.

“What’s wrong, bud?” she asked.

“I-I had a nightmare.” Squirmy admitted. 

“Go back to your room, I’ll meet you there in a second.” Evie promised. She waited until he left before looking at Mal. 

“Evie, don’t you dare…” Mal started, but it was too late. Evie pulled her fingers out, groaning when she felt Mal’s walls try and grip them. 

“I’m sorry.” Evie leaned forward and gave her a kiss. She put back on her underwear and stole Mal’s shorts, then slid her shirt over her head. She ran into the bathroom to wash her hands. “I’ll put him back to bed and I’ll be right back.”

“No you won’t.” Mal said with a sigh. 

Evie exited the room, knowing she was probably right. 

\-----

Now that they were seniors, the older VKs had more flexible schedules. For example, instead of taking a sewing class, Evie was able to leave school and go work in her studio for an hour every day. Unfortunately, that hour was right before lunch, and she often got so sucked into her work that she forgot to come back to the cafeteria and eat with her friends. 

Mal was used to lunch slipping her girlfriend’s mind. She had come from a class with Harry and Carlos, and they found Gil and Jay in the cafeteria. The younger kids had a different lunch, but usually the seven older VKs would have lunch together. As soon as Mal realized Evie was missing, she knew where she was. 

“I’m going to run back and get Evie.” She told the boys, who just waved her off. 

As Mal was walking back to the castle, she had a realization. She had seen all the other VKs at lunch, so she knew they were busy, and nothing would make them walk away from food. Maybe she and Evie could use their lunch period a little more productively. 

Mal hurried into the house, walking towards her girlfriend’s studio. She found Evie sitting on a stool, her posture perfect as she hand sewed the seam on the outfit she was working on. 

“Hey baby.” Mal greeted. 

“Hi.” Evie turned towards her with a smile. “What do you think about this dress?” 

“Is it for you?” Mal asked as she sat in the chair across from her. 

“Mmhmm.” Evie held the royal blue material up to her body.

“It’s pretty.” Mal answered sweetly, then looked at her. “But put that down cause we’re going to fuck.” 

Evie sighed. “What’s the point? Someone is going to come in and interrupt. I’m sick of being left all hot and bothered.” 

“Not this time. The little kids are in class, and I just saw Harry, Jay, Carlos, Gil, and Uma at lunch. You know how they are with their food.” Mal glanced at the clock. “We have about ten minutes before we’ll be late for class, so get your ass over here.” 

Evie stood and walked over to sit on Mal’s lap. Mal moved her leg at the last minute, putting it so that it was between Evie’s legs. She couldn’t help but notice her girl was wearing a skirt when she felt moisture against her leg. 

“Damn, baby. Are you wet already?” 

Evie nodded. “I swear all I think about is sex anymore.” She leaned in and nibbled her ear. “I want you so badly.” 

Mal didn’t need to be told twice. She started to kiss Evie’s neck. Usually, she tried to be careful about leaving visibly hickeys so she didn’t have to listen to Evie complain, but right now, she couldn’t control herself. Evie was letting out those high pitched whimpers that shot wetness straight to Mal’s core and grinding against her thigh, so she couldn’t stop. 

When Mal pulled her head back, she nearly grimaced. The whole left side of Evie’s neck was covered in hickeys. That regret disappeared when she met Evie’s eyes, seeing that her girl was biting her lip and her pupils were blown. 

“Take the panties off.” She commanded. 

Evie stood, removing her underwear. She sat back down on Mal’s lap and the shorter girl groaned as soon as she felt the wetness. Evie was absolutely soaked. 

“Fuck, baby.” Mal grabbed Evie’s hips and pulled her forward, helping her grind for a second. “You’re so sexy, you know that? I can’t believe you’re grinding on my leg right now, spilling your wetness all over me. God, you’re _dripping_.” 

Evie’s hands went to her shoulders, using them as leverage to help her move. Mal decided to take advantage of the moment and grabbed Evie’s shirt. She yanked it up so that it was above her breasts, then turned the cups on her bras down to reveal her skin. Mal leaned in attaching her hot mouth to Evie’s left nipple. 

“Shit, Mal.” Evie whimpered. “I’m so close.” 

Mal sucked harder, reaching up her other hand to play with Evie’s neglected nipple. Maybe this would finally be the time they were successful. 

“Wow, so this is what you guys do during lunch?” 

Mal froze when she heard Uma’s voice. She detached her lips from Evie’s nipple with a pop, thinking that it had to be her mind playing tricks on her. Hadn’t she seen Uma at lunch? She thought back to it, realizing that only the boys had been there. Mal yanked Evie’s shirt down to cover her from Uma’s eyes. 

“We’re not doing anything.” Evie said. Mal was proud of her from how strong her voice sounded. She watched as Evie got up from her lap, her skirt riding up for a moment and giving her a full view of Evie’s pink lips. She nearly cried when she noticed the wetness dripping down Evie’s thighs. 

Uma smirked. “Nice try, but even if I didn’t see Mal sucking your titties, I would know you were about to fuck from all the hickeys on your neck.” 

Evie’s eyes widened and she turned to look in one of the mirrors, seeing that her neck was covered in bruises. “MAL!” she yelled, punching her girlfriends arm. 

“Hey!” Mal grabbed her arm, rubbing over the spot where she had been assaulted. 

Evie turned and looked at Uma. “I’m guessing you already see my underwear on the floor?” 

Uma nodded. “Yep.” 

“Can you leave so I can at least pretend to have some dignity when I put them back on?” 

Uma laughed. “Whatever, but I’m waiting outside and I’ll come back in here if you’re not back in two minutes. Mal can’t miss class or she’ll be off the Tourney team.” 

“Okay.” Evie agreed. She stayed completely still until Uma was out of the room. She bent down to pick up her underwear, flashing Mal underneath her skirt. 

“That’s not fair.” Mal groaned. 

“No, what’s not fair is that you obviously didn’t see everyone at lunch, and you left these fucking bruises on my neck!” Evie yelled. “God, Mal. I’m so over this!” 

“I’m sorry, baby. Let me help you clean up.” 

Evie grabbed a tissue, wiping her thighs off, then tossing another one towards Mal so she could clean up her leg. She went over to her purse and got out her makeup so she could try and cover the mess of hickeys on her neck. 

“I’m really sorry, E.” 

Evie sighed. “Let’s just go to class.” 

\-----

Evie hadn’t spoken to Mal for the rest of the day. She honestly didn’t know if she was mad about the hickeys or about Uma interrupting them, but they were both completely unintentional mistakes (though Mal couldn’t help but glow with pride when she saw her markings on Evie’s skin). 

Mal tried not to let it bother her, but it was hard. She hated being ignored more than anything else in the world, especially when it was by Evie. She lasted until dinner time before she went upstairs to find her girlfriend. 

Mal went into their bedroom and saw that it was empty. She could hear water running and walked towards the bathroom, seeing that the door was open a crack. She heard moans coming from inside. 

She pushed the door open, seeing that Evie was in the bathtub. Her body was covered by bubbles, but there was no mistaking the movement her right arm was making under the water, especially when it was paired with her moans.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mal questioned. 

Evie jumped, obviously not expected the interruption. “I’m going to finish this myself.” 

“Really?” Mal asked. “You think you can make yourself come?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Alright, go ahead. Show me how you do it.” Mal took a seat on the closed toilet lid. 

Evie’s hand kept working under the water, her left hand coming up to grip her breast. Mal heard her breathy little sighs, but she knew Evie’s body and reactions better than she knew her own. Those weren’t her ‘I’m close’ sighs, they were the ‘this feels good but it’s not enough’ sighs. 

“Do you need some help, Princess?” Mal questioned. “All you have to do is ask.” 

Evie held out for another minute, her eyebrows drawn together as she chased the relief. Finally, she gave in. 

“I need help.” 

“I told you.” Mal stripped out of her clothes quickly and climbed into the water, turning off the faucet so it didn’t overflow. “Come sit on my lap.” Evie did as she said with no hesitation. “See, you can be such a good girl.” Mal praised. “Are you going to be a good girl for me, baby girl?” 

“Yes.” Evie answered. 

“You’ve been so patient, so I’m not going to make you wait any longer.” Mal didn’t even bother with trying to work her up, seeing that Evie was already prepared. She reached her hand down and slid a finger into her girlfriend’s wet heat. “No matter who walks in that door, I’m fucking you until you come, my princess.” 

“Please, M.” Evie moaned. “More.” 

Mal slid a second finger in with the first, pushing them in as deep as they could go. Evie sank down on her fingers to meet her thrusts, then rose up. “Look at you, fucking yourself with my fingers.” Evie just groaned, obviously unable to answer questions anymore. Mal was surprised when she felt Evie’s fingers at her entrance too. Two of them slid inside so that they were both feeling some pleasure. “You’re such a good girl, Princess. Fuck, baby, harder.” 

“Evie?” Mal heard Harry’s voice, but she refused to stop. They needed this. The bathroom door was already opened, but Harry pushed it the rest of the way and came in. 

“There you go, baby girl. Do you need more?” Evie nodded nonsensically, so Mal added a third finger, earning a high pitch moan from Evie’s throat. 

“Well this is unexpected.” Harry commented. 

“Get out, Hook.” Mal practically growled, trying to keep up the same pace. Evie’s hand slowed as she realized Harry was in the room. Luckily, the bubbles were covering most of them. 

“Evie, can I borrow your eyeliner? I don’t know what happened to mine.”

“You can see that we’re fucking. Get out.” Mal said. 

Harry smiled as he turned towards them. “Nice tits, Evie.” 

Mal’s eyes widened as she looked, seeing that bubbles had dripped off of her girlfriend’s body, revealing her chest to the pirate. Mal took her fingers out of Evie and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her into a hug to hide her from Harry. 

“GET OUT!” they yelled in unison. Harry cackled as he finally left the room. 

“I swear, he has no personal boundaries.” Mal ranted. “Whatever, let’s just pretend the didn’t happen.” She slid her hand back down to between Evie’s legs, rubbing her index finger against Evie’s clit.

Evie sighed. “Sorry, M. I don’t think I can.” 

Mal’s head fell back as she groaned. “This is hopeless.” 

\-----

It had officially been 12 days since the last time she had an orgasm and Evie was close to bursting. She genuinely didn’t understand how every single time she and Mal started going at it, someone came into the room. How did they know when it was happening? Their housemates only bothered them when they were trying to have sex. 

Evie and Mal had gotten the point where they almost couldn’t even speak to each other anymore. The sexual tension was turning into real tension, and they didn’t know how to fix it. 

That morning, Mal had to run over to the art studio to grab her set of paints she left there. Evie chose to stay in bed for a little while longer, missing the days when her and her girlfriend could have lazy morning sex without any issues. 

“EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!” 

Evie suddenly heard Mal’s voice. She went over to the doorway, trying to hear what she was saying. 

“Evie and I have some work to take care of. Do not bother us unless it’s an emergency.” She said. “I’m serious. We’re tired of it.” She stomped up the stairs, finding Evie in the doorway. 

The blue haired girl couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re really going to announce it to them?” 

“Well trying to be subtle obviously isn’t working. I’m just so fucking sick of being interrupted.” Mal reached out and threaded her fingers through Evie’s hair, pulling her towards her until they could kiss. “Good morning.” 

“Morning.” Evie smiled sweetly and gave her one more kiss. 

“Get in the room.” Mal ordered. Evie listened, hoping that this approach would be the one that finally worked. Evie was still in her pajamas (a t-shirt and underwear), which Mal immediately removed. Mal took off her own clothes, leaving them both completely naked. 

“What now?” Evie wondered, figuring that Mal must have a plan here. 

“I’m going to make you come as fast as I can.” Mal informed her. “Do you remember the fastest way?” Evie felt her body heat up instantly; she knew exactly what she was planning. Mal went over and laid on the bed. “Come here and sit on my face, baby girl.” 

Evie didn’t have to be told twice. She didn’t know what it was about this position that made her so hot, but she knew that it wouldn’t take her long to come. She straddled Mal’s waist, yelping when Mal roughly grabbed her thighs and yanked her up until she could straddle her face instead. Evie lowered herself, feeling Mal’s tongue flatten and lick her from bottom to top. She wrapped her hands around the headboard.

“Oh my God.” Evie moaned, reaching up and grabbing a handful of her own hair. Mal wound her tongue through her folds and Evie yanked her hair, feeling pleasure shoot to her core and a gush of wetness leave her body. Mal was quick, leaning down and sucking the liquid in before any of it could spill. Evie rocked against Mal’s tongue, grinding again her girlfriend’s face without shame. She felt the tip of Mal’s tongue circle around her entrance and then plunge into her body. Evie nearly screamed. 

“You guys, I swear this is an emergency! Ben’s here, he says that the VK Exchange Program was approved for four more kids to come over. Ben’s downstairs and he needs to see you now…” Jay’s words were cut off by a loud scream. 

Neither of the girls had seen him come in since Evie was facing away from the door and all Mal could see was Evie. His scream startled both of them so badly that Evie lost her balance, practically smothering Mal. Evie raised up quickly.

Mal slid out from between Evie’s legs and sat up, seeing that Jay was in the doorway covering his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me, Jay?” 

“I’m sorry, it really was an emergency! Ben is outside waiting and…” Jay froze when he suddenly heard crying.

Mal looked at Evie in alarm, seeing that her girlfriend was actually crying real tears. She grabbed the blanket, using it to cover them up. “Baby, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” tears dripped down her cheeks and Mal leaned in, trying to kiss them away. She didn’t know what had happened. Did Evie have a flashback? Did Mal grab her too tight? “You’re okay.” She soothed, pressing kisses against the side of Evie’s face in reassurance. 

“Mal, is she okay?” Jay questioned from the doorway, his hand still slapped over his eyes. 

“We’re covered, you can look.” Mal said, hoping the older boy would have an answer to what happened. “E, you have to talk, baby girl. What happened?” 

“I…want…to…come…” Evie wailed, causing Jay’s face to redden and Mal to nod sympathetically. 

“I know, my princess.” She pulled her into her arms. 

Evie relaxed into her comfort for a moment, then took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She looked at her friend. “Jay, who all is here?” 

“Carlos took the kids to get ice cream, so just me, Harry, Uma, Gil, and Ben.” He answered, his eyes looking anywhere but at Evie. 

Mal watched in surprise as Evie slid out from under the blankets and walked over to Jay still completely naked. Jay must have heard her coming because he peeked through his fingers, then put his hand up again when he saw Evie was naked. 

Evie put her hands on Jay’s chest and shoved him as hard as she could, the force knocking him far enough back that he was now out of their room. She stood in the doorway of their room. 

“IF YOU ARE IN THIS HOUSE YOU BETTER SHUT UP AND LISTEN!” she yelled. Mal’s eyes widened; she had never heard her girlfriend’s voice that loud before. “I have not had an orgasm in almost two weeks. TWO WEEKS! Stay THE FUCK out of my room, actually better yet, get THE FUCK out of my house so my girlfriend can fuck me into an oblivion. I swear to God if anyone interrupts us, I will kill every single one of you with my bare hands!” she used every ounce of her strength to slam the door as hard as she could, smiling in satisfaction when she heard the windows rattle. 

Mal laughed from where she was still laying in bed. “Damn, baby.” 

Evie raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you have a problem with that?” 

Mal shook her head. “Not at all.” 

Evie climbed onto the bed and grabbed her girlfriend’s thighs, spreading them apart. “Do you need any foreplay?” 

The purple haired girl scoffed. “We’ve been doing foreplay for 12 days now. I’m so ready.” 

Evie instantly slammed two fingers inside of Mal, watching as her back arched off the bed. She was relentless, pounding into her as hard as she could. 

“Fuck, Evie. That’s it, baby.” Mal groaned, trying to bring her hips up. “More.” 

Evie added a third finger and Mal whined, trying to open her legs even wider. Evie thrusted her fingers in and then reached up with her left hand, rubbing it quickly back and forth over Mal’s clit. 

“Evie, Evie, Evie, Evie.” Mal chanted, her voice getting higher pitched each time she said her name. “E- oh my God!” she shouted as she finally tipped over the edge. 

Mal wanted to cry she was so happy. Evie continued to rub at her clit and kept her fingers inside of her, helping her ride out the high. Mal swore this was the longest orgasm she had ever had. Every time she thought it was over, she would feel another little shock. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend, who was smiling. 

“You did it, baby!” Evie cheered, leaning down to give her a kiss. She slowly removed her fingers and Mal almost came again when she sucked them into her mouth, cleaning off the juices. “Mal, can you do me a favor?” 

“Whatever you want.” Mal swore. 

“I need you to make me come. I don’t care if Fairy fucking Godmother walks in that door, you don’t stop, okay? Just fuck me until I can’t see straight.” 

Mal grabbed her arms, turning their bodies and slamming Evie onto the bed. She gave her a searing kiss, then moved down between her legs. She grabbed one of Evie’s thighs and couldn’t resist kissing it, licking over her thigh and then biting down. She sucked the skin into her mouth, leaving a dark hickey. 

“Mine.” She said before parting her legs. 

“Yours.” Evie moaned back. 

Then, Mal dove in. She used her thumbs to part Evie’s folds and licked a bold stripe from bottom to top. She swirled her tongue around Evie’s clit, feeling the girl instantly grab a handful of her hair. Mal licked and nibbled at each of her lips, then flickered her tongue over her clit for a few seconds. She leaned down, dipping her tongue into Evie’s dripping wet cunt to collect more of the moisture, causing the girl to cry out. 

“MAL!” she practically sobbed. 

Mal knew exactly how to get Evie to see stars. She moved her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves, then trailed it down to her opening, then even further down to her other hole. She circled her tongue around the tight hole, hearing Evie’s cries increase. Then, she pulled back. 

“Don’t stop, M. Please!” Evie begged. 

“What do you need, Princess?” she blew over the little hole, watching it clench in response. Mal licked into her cunt for a quick second, then pulled back again.

“Fuck me. I don’t care where, I don’t care how. Fuck me.” 

Mal smirked. “Do you want me to fuck your pussy with my tongue? Or should I fuck your ass with my tongue?” 

“I don’t care.” Evie said, a tear literally sliding down her cheek.

“Say you want me to fuck your pussy and ass with my tongue. Scream it, baby girl. Everyone wanted to watch us fuck so bad, so let them know exactly what I’m doing to you.” 

“Fuck my pussy and my ass with your tongue!” Evie screamed. 

“That’s my good girl.” Mal rewarded her with a quick suck on her clit, which had Evie’s legs trying to close around her head. “No, no, baby. You have to keep your legs open for me.” Mal brought her tongue back down to Evie’s tightest hole and circled around it again. She closed her mouth around it and sucked, then ran her tongue over it again. Evie was panting. Mal wiggled her tongue against it and brought a finger up to press against Evie’s clit, helping her body relax enough that the tip of her tongue could slide in. 

“Baby, fuck…” Evie groaned, her entire body practically convulsing. 

Mal slid her tongue out and brought her left hand up. She pressed her thumb against Evie’s hole, just letting her feel the pressure. Then, she slipped her tongue down to where the wetness was spilling out of her. 

“You taste so good, baby.” She shoved her tongue into Evie’s pussy, pushing it as far as it could go. She licked her walls, feeling the way that Evie’s legs were shaking. The finally closed, trapping Mal’s head between her legs. Mal used her right hand to separate them again. “Legs open, Princess.” She kept her thumb pressed against Evie’s ass, then brought two fingers up from the same hand and plunged them inside of her cunt. “Ready to come?” 

“P-p-p-please.” Evie whined. 

Mal had never seen her this far gone before. She blew air gently against her clit. “Come for me, baby girl.” She sucked Evie’s clit as hard as she could. 

She had never, ever heard Evie scream like that. Her hips lifted so high off the bed that Mal had to use her right hand to hold her down. She kept her thumb and fingers still and continued to suck at her clit, flickering her tongue against it. 

“I love you…God, Mal…fuck…shit…baby… _fuck_ …M…M…love…you…” Evie panted out between her screams. Mal stayed on her, helping her ride it out. As soon as she started to come down, Mal shoved a third finger inside of her and pressed her thumb down harder, causing Evie to instantly tumble over the edge again. She nibbled at her clit, and this time, Evie wasn’t even coherent enough to form words. 

When Evie’s body stopped convulsing, Mal lifted her head up to look at her. She was sprawled out on her back with her legs spread wide and her eyes closed. Mal moved her thumb, then tried to remove her fingers, but Evie whimpered. 

“You are amazing.” Mal kissed over top of her slit, earning a sigh. “Fuck, Evie.” She sucked over the hickey she left on Evie’s thigh again, then gave her a wet kiss on her stomach. “You have no idea how much I love you.” She stopped to lick her left nipple, then her right, then went up to her neck and kissed over top of the hickeys she left there the other day. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Finally, she reached her girlfriend’s lips.

Evie opened her mouth immediately, moaning at her taste on Mal’s tongue. She threaded her fingers through Mal’s hair and pulled her closer, wishing that she could kiss her forever without having to stop and breathe. While Evie was relaxed, Mal pulled her fingers out from inside of her, earning a tiny whine from her girl. 

When they did separate, Mal rested their foreheads together. Evie looked up at her with nearly glazed over eyes. “That was _good_.” 

“I’ve never seen you come so hard before.” Mal pecked her lips. “God, baby girl.” 

Evie smiled and held up a hand. “We finally did it.” 

Mal laughed as she high-fived her. “We definitely did.”


End file.
